bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part V
Sorry I didn't post yesterday for the one person who actually reads the story Will, Eze, and Kajah had set up a camp after their battle with the King Sparky. Eze was tending to Winter while Kajah was on guard duty. "How is he?" Will asked. Eze looked up. "Not bad. Just a bit rattled. He'll be fine in the morning." Eze said. "So. He says we need a healer." Will commented. "I'll say. It's hard enough caring for him after a battle. I can't imagine how hard it would be during a battle." Eze said. "Well, I think I'll turn in for the night. Kajah doesn't need to sleep so don't worry about him." Will said, lying down. After a while, Eze lay down as well and fell asleep. A the next morning.... Winter couldn't figure out why his hand was so numb. Then he remembered his fight with the King Sparky. Someone coughed. Instantly, Winter had Revan in his hand and had his attacker on the floor with his sword at their throat before he was completely awake. "Who are you?" Winter demanded. "Me-messenger." the man coughed. Kajah floated over. He seemed vaguely amused and a bit worn out. "Really Winter, you should have more faith in your units. Do you really think I would let an attacker past?" Kajah said. Winter let the man up. "Oops. Sorry about that." Winter said. He waited as the man caught his breath. "Don't be. We all signed waivers when we became messengers. I'm from the Akras Summoner's Hall with a gift." The man handed him a bag. "Here you are. Good day to you sir." The man waved and ran off. Winter watched him go and waited until he was out of sight. Then he opened the bag. Inside were five summoning stones. (How convenient that he gets those right when he needs them. I wonder if something bad is going to happen. Hmmm.) "Where's Will?" Winter asked as he put the stones in the correct formation. "Scouting." Kajah said. "Eze?" "Went with him." "Well then I guess only you will witness my third summon." Winter muttered the spell. A red light grew inside the pentagon and a cute young girl with green hair. She looked shyly at him. "Hi. I um, I pledge myself to you and umm.. Do you want me to come with you?" she asked quietly. Winter smiled. "Of course. My name is Winter. What's your name?" Winter asked. She looked down at her feet. "Tia. My friends call me a Forest Guardian. I can heal people." "Well then Tia, I am in need of healing. Do you mind?" Winter asked gently. "Umm. Ok." Tia started singing a nice, peaceful song and Winter didn't feel tired anymore. His hand was no longer numb. Kajah looked a bit better too. Winter smiled. "Thanks Tia. I feel better already." She smiled shyly back. "Your welcome." She said. Just then Eze came running back. "We've got trouble. Will is being attacked by a King Glowy." Eze said hopping back and forth. "Well at least it isn't a King Gloomy." Winter said, getting up. Eze shook his head. "It is a King Gloomy!" Winter frowned. "But you said-" "It's both! Will needs help!" Category:Blog posts